User blog:Facebreakersecura/Improvements
Hello everyone. I'm going to present you my vision of some changes that could be made to make this game better place. I will talk about two mayor issues: 1. Keeping new players in the game 2. Finding people to motivate/Using potential of NPCs Improvements for new players This server desperately need BBs, but as we all saw many countries, like USA for example, had really strong baby booms but only few people stayed in the game. Reason of that can be that we are to far ahead, and that they can't have fast progress and find anything fun in the game when they start it. I will write you my idea. ADD: Mystery gifts Mystery gift would be new creation with maximum of 3 charges per day. Once per 8 hours. Each click on it rewards player with items like food, gifts or weapons. There would be: 25% chance to get 5 q5 gifts. 35% chance to get 25 q1 weaps. 40% chance to get 5 q5 food. That way new player could get normal salary + some combination of items from daily quests and mystery gifts. If you don't like the luck factor, it can have different name, something like first aid, with also 3 charges, where 1st click would give 5 q5 food, second 25 q1 wep and in the end if player will be in the game event after16h and click for third time he would get 5 q5 gifts. In the end, if you don't like both suggestions you could go with Mystery gift that can be used once per day and that reward player with 50 q1 weap, 10 q5 food or 10 q5 gifts, depend on luck. This system should be available for some time, until player will be able to handle for himself, and it will give him boost in growth, so that way we could save some of players that would leave because of very slow progress. Motivation problems and NPC idea Finding people to motivate and get limits for doing that, is very hard. Only way to find someone is to wait for 00:02 and start searching for citizens. When someone new join the game, he is instant motivated, so all you can do is to pray that you will have luck till the end of day. So, my idea is to make NPCs available for motivations. They could sell that later on market for same price (calculated in gold) in all countries, depending on country Monetary Market. So example: q1 weapon they get is 0.015g and buying RSD on MM cost 0.055 so 0.015/0.055 = 0.27 RSD, that would be their price on market. Also they would sell q3 gifts and food, so people could buy them and keep motivating. That way even market would get more active + countries would get little profit. There are many possibilities with NPCs, but we should figure them out. They have planty of money in their pockets. Many people would prefer them to buy items on market instead of selling them, so as I said, there are many possibilities that should be considered, but that is not my job. Some other small suggestions: - Training and Equipment pages would look much better if next to equipments would be Soldier in 3D, dressed in actual items that we have on ourselves. - There should be more Drop chance bonus. - NPCs should use their money - Fix the bug in Military Unit page, where Location bonus show wrong regions. Thanks for reading, Facebreaker Category:Blog posts Category:Game suggestions